Wenn der Vorhang fällt
by GoingInsane
Summary: Manchmal hasst man den Menschen, den man am meisten liebt,weil er der einzige ist, der einen wirklich verletzen kann.


_Die Zeit steht still in diesem Raum  
Doch merken's andere Menschen kaum.  
Es steht die Luft hier in der Schwebe,  
als ob der Wind auch nicht mehr lebe.  
._

Außer uns konnte es niemand sehen was wir gesehen haben in den Augen des anderen, hören was wir gehört haben aus dem Mund des anderen, sagen was wir uns gesagt haben. Fühlen wie der andere fühlte.

Jeder Schritt, jeder Gedanken und jedes Atmen fällt mir schwer. Ich bin müde, so unendlich müde geworden, mein alter Freund. Das Leben hat mich müde gemacht. Es hat mich ausgelaugt. Schon immer, schon über all die Jahre hinweg, aber dennoch besaß ich einen Grund zu leben, zum verweilen im Hier und Jetzt.

_Die Stille schmerzt in meinen Ohren;  
Ich wünscht ich hätt dich nicht verloren_

Aber im Augenblick ist alles still.

Zu still.

Kaum warst du da, bist du auch schon wieder fort mein alter Freund.

Und alles was du mir hinterlässt ist Stille.

Und doch wünsche ich mir, der Vorhang würde sich noch mal nur einen winzigen Spalt breit öffnen, nur ein wenig, sodass ich dich noch einmal sehen könnte, nur ein wenig heben, um mich von dir zu verabschieden.

Ich wünschte du hättest dich nicht entschieden hinüber zugehen.

Egal wie müde du auch gewesen sein magst. Ich wünschte du wärest geblieben.

Genau wie ich. Über all die Jahre. Aber du bleibst still. Und Die stille tötet mich mehr als alles was ich bisher kannte.

_Während Traume sich erinnern,  
an die Zeit vor unserer Zeit,  
vergisst du alle Sorge,  
was dir ein wenig Kraft verleiht.  
_

Ich erinnere mich gern an die Zeit, als alles noch neu und unbekannt war. Als wir noch jung und gedankenlos waren über unsere Zukunft und das was morgen sein würde. Ich denke gerne an die Zeit zurück als der nächste Morgen das einzige war was wirklich etwas bedeutete.

An die Zeit, als wir das Wort Schmerz noch nicht kannten und alle Sorgen aus unseren Köpfen gebannt.

Wir waren jung und unantastbar. Wild und frei.. Du und ich, wir, beide.

_Du enthältst dich vieler Dinge,  
erklärst dich klug als Philosoph.  
Du entehrst so viele Dinge  
Bist dir hörig wie ein Zof!_

Du warst schon immer etwas anders. Besonders, ja vielleicht sogar einzigartig. Stolz und schön. Und unbegreifbar fern von allem.

Besser und größer.

Arrogant und klug.  
Die Bewunderung der anderen war dir sicher, das Leben eine Bühne und du ihr einziger ebenbürtiger Künstler. Ich war nur eine kleine Charge im großen Kegel des Flutlichts neben dir.

Du warst wie du bist.

Und dafür liebe ich dich.

_Wirst du mich nie verstehen?  
Wirst du denn nie verstehen?  
Hast du noch nie gesehen,  
wie meine Augen glitzern?_

Du fehlst mir.

Und dafür hasse ich dich.

Der einen Schritt zu weit ist Nichts hat auch einen teil von mir mitgerissen den ich niemals wieder sehe werde. Vielleicht eines Tages, wenn ich dir folge. Doch leider ist es noch einige Zeit bis dahin.

Leider.

Ich frage mich, ob du jemals verstehen wirst und ob du ich jemals fragen wirst wie es mir geht. Ich frage mich, ob du jemals durch den Vorhang zu mir hinüber sehen wirst um meine Tränen zu dir zu nehmen.

_Ich stehe auf und geh nun fort,  
an einen fremden, fernen Ort.  
Gesichter reden auf mich ein  
So werd ich nie zu Hause sein_

Ich bin der letzte. Das einzige was aus der Vergangenheit noch übrig geblieben ist. Einsam bevor der Vorhang auch für mich fällt.

Alles wird mich begleiten bei jedem Atemzug. Ich werde dich atmen, dich riechen und hören, dich sprechen. Du wirst durch mich leben. Wir werden lebendig durch uns. So wie wir es schon immer getan haben.

Ich trag dich bei mir.

Es bleibt mir nicht anderes übrig als das vergangen in meinem Herzen zu verschließen. Die Gegenwart braucht mich jetzt mehr als die Vergangenheit, auch wenn sie mich ruft, ich kann ihr nicht folgen. Dir nicht folgen. Noch nicht. Dafür gibt es zu viel was mich hier hält, hier in diesem Leben, auf der Bühne, aber dennoch bereits halb hinter dem Vorhang verschwunden. Noch ist meine Zeit nicht reif.

Ich frage mich, ob du auf mich wartest.

Ob du es sein wirst der ein letztes mal applaudiert, vor dem ich mich verneige, wenn der Vorhang fällt.

Ich frage mich, ob du dann meine Tränen sehen kannst, ob du sie jetzt durch deinen Vorhang noch wahrnimmst.

Ich werde gehen.

Ein wenig auftreten hier und da, bis meine Zeit gekommen ist.

Und du wirst auf mich warten und du wirst verstehen. Wie du immer verstanden hast. Wortlos. Tränenlos.

Und dafür liebe ich dich.

_Wirst du mich nie verstehen?  
Wirst du denn nie verstehen?  
Hast du noch nie gesehen,  
wie meine Augen glitzern? _


End file.
